


The One Who Will Lead Us to Paradise

by skelereaper13



Series: To the Town That Takes All [2]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Crazy, Cults, Female Chara, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, Gun Violence, Major Character(s), Major Original Character(s), Minor Character(s), Monsters, Occult, Older Chara, POV Sans, POV Third Person, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Sequel, Silent Hill 3, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelereaper13/pseuds/skelereaper13
Summary: Sans is a monster with an important purpose. Papyrus is a detective who is trying to find him because he is important. Chara knows he is imporant for a reason. Gaster never wanted him to be important. Asriel wants to use him to defeat something that is important. This cycle of importance...how does this lead up to the big picture. Sans takes a journey to find out. This leads him to the last place he wants to be. The town that is his last resort to finding out his past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment to the series is here!

The skeleton walked through the fog ridden area, after seeing the sign with " _Lakeside Amusement Park_ " painted proudly above him. It was almost as if it was staring down at him, intimidating him. He looked around, not being able to see a few feet in front of him due to the mist, coupled with the raw darkness surrounding him. He was visibly confused and somewhat frightened.

' _where am i?_ '

His thoughts were interrupted by a bright red light swelling from in front of him. The light seemed to suck everything from existence into itself. Stalls, rides, everything were disappearing one after the other. Sans could not do anything but watch the whole world being erased from existence with his very own eyes. He stared Death in the eyes and excepted it, feeling disembodied from afar.

He woke up. The first signs of sunset appeared through the diner's windows. Sans was fortunately asleep, for the whole ordeal was just a dream. He looked up, and saw that no one was in the restaurant at the moment. "what a nightmare."

The skeleton walked out of the restaurant and found a payphone. He deposited his quarter and picked up the telephone. He dialed a number in and looked around him. Mysteriously, there was not a soul to be sought. He was alone. Finally he heard a voice.

" **Hello?** "

"gaster, it’s me."

" **Sans? Where are you? Why didn't you call me earlier.** "

"yeah, sorry i didn’t call sooner."

He heard a grumbling in his father's voice. " **Were you tired?** "

Sans answered honestly. "yeah, i guess i was. anyway, i’m coming home now. oh, i didn’t get that thing you asked me to."

" **It's fine. Just get home, it's getting late out.** "

"okay, i will. see you, dad."

He placed the phone back and turned around to leave, only to be intercepted by another monster. A skeleton, much like himself. Sans took the sudden impulse to hand him the phone, but, as if the monster knew what he was thinking, he shook his head in response. "Sans, I need to speak with you. My name is Papyrus. I’m a detective."

He didn't want to get involved with these sorts of things. "sorry sir, but i'm afraid that i cannot speak with you right now."

He started to leave until Papyrus stopped him yet again. "Hold on. There’s someone that wants to meet you. Just let me have an hour…no, a half-an-hour of your time."

"sorry sir, but the answer is no."

"This is very important. It’s about your birth-"

Sans cut him off. "not interested."

He walked towards the men's restroom to stop again and turn around. "are you still following me? do i have to call security on you?"

"Sorry. I’ll wait here."

As he finished up in the restroom, he decided he was going to leave through a window in the stall. He walked out to wash his hands. He looked up at the mirror to look at his face. Sans blinked once. A marking suddenly appeared on the mirror. An symbol of some sort. It was blood red. He reached out to it, and pressed his fingers against the marking. The bright red light suddenly appeared in his mind once again. He was having a headache, a bad one at that.

The pain subsided. He decided to move on. As he prepared to climb through the window, he turned back to the mirror.

The sign was gone.

He walked through the alleyway outside, and through a service entrance on his right. The area now looked unlike the place Sans was in before. The mall looked deserted. The walls, floors, and ceilings looked badly damaged. The stores were boarded up, and it was all a horrific mess. All ways leading out were blocked, and the only way was through a store in the corner of the mall. He crawled through the entrance.

Sans walked through the trashed clothes store and found something alarming on the floor in the upper right corner of the store. A handgun. He picked it up, and examined it. He then heard a sound. A horrific moaning sound. He looked up to his left.

There was something kneeling on the floor. It was eating something.

He jumped back. That is when the thing finally turned to him. The writhing mass stood up from the floor. It was dressed in an apron, or at least, that was what it looked like. He could not distinguish the features on its face, but he could make out a horizontal slit on its "face". Sharp, dirty teeth arose. He looked at the fleshy arms of the beast, looking particularly like punching bags. Sans was horrified to see that the thing towered twice as much height as him.

He raised the gun to it. Its face twitched rapidly. "stay back! get the hell away from me!"

It did not cease its advance to him. He had no choice. He fired a shot from the gun, feeling the strong recoil. Luckily, he had a tight grip on the weapon. The thing did not stop. It seemed unimpeded by the shot. Sans shot it again and again. The flashes from the gun blinded his eyes. He had lost track of how many times he shot the thing before it toppled over, slumping on the ground.

He walked over to its body, its head still twitching. Sans raised his foot, and brought it down on the monster's head. The thing stopped moving, and the skeleton fell back. He sat against the wall, recovering from the ordeal. "what the hell is this thing?"

He stood back up. He had no choice but to find a way out of the area. He encountered more of those things along with new ones he did not see before. Sans thought it was best to avoid contact and just run. He found himself in a hallway, and caught sight of another person, a woman to be specific. He broke into a jog which turned into a run. "hey, wait! what’s going on?! where is everybody?! those weird monsters…"

The woman studied him, her red eyes staring into his. Her chestnut hair shined against the light above her. She wore a black robe that extended to her feet. "They have come to witness the beginning. The rebirth of Paradise, despoiled by mankind."

Sans looked confused. He had seen a few religious fanatics in his days, but that was occasional. Seeing one here, in a monster-ridden place, mad him concerned. "what are you talking about?"

She smiled at him. "Don’t you know? Your power is needed."

"how should i know?"

She shook her head. "I am Chara."

"so what?!"

She pointed at him. "Remember me, and your true self as well. Also, that which you must become. The one who will lead us to Paradise, with blood-stained hands." With that, she turned to leave.

"chara, right? did you do all this?"

She looked back at him. "It was the hand of God."

She kept walking, and Sans reached out to her. "wait!"

The red light returned. He was in pain. Chara turned back to him, a smirk on her face. "How pitiful." She muttered.

"what does she want me to remember?" He muttered as he laid on the floor, the pain subsiding.

He stood up, and found that there was an elevator. He pressed on the buttons, and he heard a 'ding'. The doors opened, and he stepped in. It had a caged wall and was dark inside. As he stepped in, the doors abruptly shut, leaving him in the darkness. A red light glowed above him, and he stumbled back to see something the other side of the cage. Another monster. It writhed as it pounded on the cage, and it was also moaned deeply. He was on edge for the whole descent.

"ugh, is this a dream? it’s gotta be. not even a kid could believe in this."

He looked back to the monster. "but when am i going to wake up..."

He was thankful to see that the monster disappeared. The elevator halted its descent, and came to a full stop. Something fell from the ceiling, and he looked at it. A radio. Static was emitted through the speaker. As he picked it up, the door to the outside of the elevator creaked open.

And from just the sight of it, Sans could smell the definite stench of blood on the other side.


End file.
